Nothing like you and I  Draco Malfoy love story
by Christina888
Summary: Alice is girl with special powers. She has amazing abilities and in just few months she becomes arogant and cruel. But that all changes when she gets herself sucked up in TV and ends in paralel universe. On Hogwarts, actually and falls in love in Draco.


Alice rolled her eyes, as she stared at many of her posters. She was wearing tight black mini-dress, and red high heels. She was playing with shiny silver ring on her finger. For some reason, she had flash backs all day, and that made her angry.

''Get out, you little brat!'' she yelled on her brother who run into her room. Cup on the table broke into million tiny pieces.

''You see what happen when I'm angry!'' she yelled again. First of her many powers was that - When she is angry or upset, everything brakes. She looked at her brother, waiting for well - known cry, but he was standing at the doors, still. Frozen.

''What the... '' she began, when TV suddenly turned on. She saw some tiny people on the screen, dressed in funny clothes. One tall, older man with long grey beard was standing on some kind of podium. In the blink of an eye, she was sucked in the TV, and colourful lights was passing by her, while she was falling. It lasted for onlu few seconds before she fell through something cold and soft. Now she was falling in the real air, hoping that she will land on something soft. She didn't. Instead, she fell on the ground and her head collide with something. She groaned. Someone helped her get up. ''Who the hell are you?'' she asked, fixing her hear, and checking her dress and heels. Everything seemed perfect thanks to spells she used on herself.

''My name is professor Albus Dumbledore. You are in Hogwarts. And you are...?''

''I am Alice.'' she answered quickly. ''And what is Hogwarts?''

''It's the best school for witches and wizards.'' he said with a little smile.

''You're gotta be kidding me!'' she turn her head. She stared at wall above the doors for few seconds, and then snap her fingers. Blue lights and smoke were wraping around her slim body. Next moment - and she was in silk track suit, with surf board in her hand.

''I'll be back in a second.'' she smiled and then climb on a board. While the Hogwarts students were watching her getting higher and higher in the air, and than surf above their heads, professor Dumbledore smiled seeing an amazing opportunity in this touched the wall above the doors,She could smell the magic here, There was a portal behind those bricks. She pressed her head on the cold stone and tried to listen. But there was nothing to hear. Just ordinary silence beetween bricks and a wind that was running throught the holes in this wall. She surfed back to professor Dumbledore.

''There was a portal to my world hidden in this piece of 's closed now.''she said, stone faced. ''I guess I'm stuck with you here.''

''I guess you are. How old are you?''

''14 sir.''

''Than you should be in 4. grade here.''

''How is it there?''

''Well it's great. You'll have your preparation for next year O.W.L. and ….''

''No. I just finished elementary school.I am done with all of preparation and tests and... I want to be somewhere I don't have to learn yet. I was doing that all month back at home. Tonight was my prom night.'' she explained, with no expression on her pale face.

''Fine.'' Dumbledore said, staring at her with a smile. ''But lets sort you first.''

She rolled her eyes and sat on the little chair that professor showed her. Than she felt something on her head. And voice said to her softly:

_I can see you are very smart. And brave, too! And... Oh, well this is interesting... You are very ambitious and sly. There is a darkness in your heart, my dear child, and a light that is spreading and taking over your soul... I would be careful, because it's not easy being you. You are trying to be the best. And you are in so many ways, that you can't even imagine. I can't see you in Hufflepuff. I CAN see you in Rawenclaw, but it's not the place you belong. You belong in_...Slyffindor!'' he yelled.

''What the hell is Slyffindor?'' she asked, looking at professor Dumbledore.

''I don't know.'' he said slowly.


End file.
